


Hyacinthum

by beyondthetide (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Original Blue Paladin, Original Character(s), Pining Lance (Voltron), blue paladin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondthetide
Summary: Pidge and Lance find a cryo-pod on a Galra ship containing the sleeping body of the Original Pilot of the Blue Lion.





	1. Cryo Pod

"Oh, quiznack, we're getting killed out here!" Lance cursed as he ducked behind a wall. Galra sentries shooting at him and Pidge from every known angle. This was Keith's fault, he blew their cover and now he was god knows where "Allura, we could do with a rescue - any day now!"

"We're a little tied up at the moment, Lance!" came the Princesses voice through his headset and he sighed, leaning round his hiding place to take a couple quick shots at the sentries.

"Lance, in here!" Pidge called as she managed to get a door open across the hall. 

_Great_. He thought as he looked across the hall, shots of laser being thrown across his path. He took a deep breath, opening his shield and - slightly shamefully - screaming as he ran over to Pidge's side of the hall. He laughed in, hysterical, relief as Pidge closed the door behind him. The room they found themselves in was pitch black and Lance groaned.

"Reckon you can get the lights on?" he asked in Pidge's general direction, her face being the only thing illuminated due to the lights from the control panel at the door.

"Already on it." she nodded, flicking a switch. The lights didn't come on. However, they both jumped as a cryo-stasis pod erupted from the ground across the room with a hiss, lighting the room ever so slightly with ethereal blue light, dry ice being cast across the floor. Lance frowned as he took a couple steps toward the pod.

"Ah quiznak! I'll try get it down - we don't want a groggy, pissed off Galra on our hands." Pidge sighed, turning to tap at the wall.

"Wait..." Lance said as he stepped up to the pod. It was almost exactly the same as the one on the castle ship... almost as if it was Altean. Pidge stopped clicking buttons and turned to frown at Lance, who reached out and brushed some ice from the screen with his hand. His eyes widened as they saw what was in side.

"Oh my god..."

"What is it?" Pidge jogged over to get a look at the pod. Pushing on to her toes to look into the pod "is that...?"

"She looks Altean." Lance finished for her, staring at the girl in the pod. She had the same long hair as Allura but it fell in a deep midnight blue. Eyes closed but she had pale blue disks below her eyes - exactly the same as Coran and Allura.

"Allura." Pidge said into her head set "you- you're not gonna believe this..."

"What is it, Pidge?" came the Princesses voice.  
"

We found a prisoner..." Pidge said "she.. she's Altean." There was dead silence over the comms.

"Allura?" Lance said

"Y-you're sure?" she croaked

"Yeah, we stumbled into a room with a stasis pod. She might of been frozen as long as you were..."

"Shiro is on his way with the black lion." Coran's voice came, it was a little more stable than Allura's but Pidge and Lance could tell they were both shocked "we can't risk taking them out the pod..."

"Alright," Pidge glanced at Lance "I'm sending you our location." Lance pulled off his helmet as to not be heard by the Alteans on the ship and looked at the girl through the glass.

"Who do you reckon she is?" he asked Pidge quietly

"I guess we'll find out soon." 

There was a moment of silence "She's beautiful..."

x

Lance and Shiro lugged the pod out of the Black Lion and on to the Castle ship. The short mission of getting in and rescuing the Prisoners the Galra had taken from a near by planet had gone well. The only hiccup being the mysterious pod Lance and Pidge had found. Allura had ordered all the Paladins to meet in the Infirmary so Coran could inspect the pod. As the doors open there was a weird vibe in the room, everything was silent. Allura and Coran spun round as soon as the two men entered. Shiro managed to put down the pod with a pained grunt. Allura was instantly across the room, she reached out apprehensively and brushed away the ice that had reformed since Lance did the same. Her breath instantly caught and she stumbled back.

"Coran. It's - it's Kai." Allura spun round to him "how quick can we get her out?"

"Right now." Coran said, quickly moving to the controls.

"So.. she's a nice Altean?" Lance asked awkwardly

"She's... a friend." Allura said, staring at the girls face through the pod "a friend I thought had died." The pod hissed again and Coran stepped away as the glass disappeared. There was a moment of deafening silence before the girl suddenly gasped, eyes flying open to reveal a pair of icy blue irises and she fell forward. Instantly being caught by Allura. She groaned as she was lifted upwards, eyes flickering to the Altean in front of her.

"Allura?" she croaked "where am I?"

"Kai?" the Princess said, her eyes watering as the blue haired girl got to her feet.

"Of course." she frowned "are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Allura laughed and launched forward, throwing arms around the other girls neck. The Paladins watched her eyes widen in confusion, only just noticing the other people in the room. Her arms moved around the Princesses waist apprehensively.

"Allura... what's going on? Where are the other Paladins?" she said "who.. who are these people?"

"Other?" Shiro spoke. Allura stepped away from the girl , remembering she was not alone in this moment and turning to the humans in the room.

"Right, Paladins. This is Kai. She is... she was the first Pilot of the Blue Lion."

There was a stunned silence in the room, the eyes of the Paladins flickering to Lance who was still standing in his battle suit. 

"Allura, what's going on?" Kai spoke, reaching out and touching the Princesses arm "you're scaring me."

Allura looked at her with an almost pained expression. The Paladins knew why, how was she supposed to tell this girl their home planet had been destroyed and.. she was no longer the blue Paladin?

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Shiro spoke, ushering his younger Paladins from the room. All of whom where exchanging glances and looking at Lance. Who had gone awfully quiet.


	2. Oceans of Blue

It remained that awkward quiet as they all sat around in the lounge, now out of their battle suits and into normal clothes. The Paladins didn't really know what to say, or how to really go about the situation. They kept sneaking glances at Lance who, for once, was totally unreadable. He was chewing at the sleeve of his hoodie. A habit Pidge and Hunk were more than used to, he did it constantly during exam season. Pretty much every jumper he owned was frayed at the sleeves because of this. It was a nervous habit. One he did when he was thinking. They all turned at the sound of the doors sliding open. Allura walked in, shortly followed by Kai - who seemed to be freshly bathed and in a change of clothes. Obviously which were Altean and the Paladins wondered if they were hers.. from 10 thousand years ago.

"Paladins; I know this must be a bit strange for you but I'd like to introduce Kai." Allura spoke

"Um, hello." the girl waved a little awkwardly "this must be really weird for you guys, but it's nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before Shiro cleared his throat, stepping toward the girl. A smile moved on to his face and he held his hand out "it's an honour, Kai, my name's Shiro."

"Thanks." she grinned, letting a small hand be swallowed by Shiro's metal arm "I'm guessing you're the Black Paladin? You scream leadership."

He chuckled softly "I am, this is my team." he stepped aside to where the Paladins seemed more comfortable with the fact Shiro had accepted her. Pidge being the first to step up to shake her hand as well.

"My name's Pidge... um, so you were frozen for 10 thousand years like Allura and Coran?"

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded "last thing I remember was Blue taking a nasty hit during a battle and then lights out, next thing I know I'm being defrosted by you guys."

"Kai, you should meet Lance." Allura spoke gently and the girl turned too look at where she was nodding to the boy. She assumed this must be the new paladin of her Lion. Well, it wasn't hers anymore. She accepted that. As hard as it was to absorb all the information Allura had just given her, Blue hadn't been hers for a long time. 10 thousand years to be exact.

"Lance." she pulled a smile on her face "you're the new Pilot of Blue, huh?"

He seemed taken off guard by her friendly tone, his mind had been ticking a million miles an hour from the moment Allura said who she was, scared half to death of being kicked from the team. I mean, it made sense, this was the original pilot of his Lion. She probably had a much deeper bond with her. He also always pictured the last pilot to be male, he knew he shouldn't of. Allura had told them that the 5 original Paladins had been 2 Galra and 3 Alteans, one of whom was her father (who Piloted Red, making Keith a little smug) and obviously Zarkon for Black. She told Lance that Blue had been Piloted by an Altean, she just never told him their gender. He also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, though she looked young, about his age maybe? How did Alteans age??? ....but she was much shorter. Though still taller than Pidge. 

A smirk drew on to his face "Allura, you never told me the original pilot of Blue was so beautiful."

There was an audible groan in the room from the others and the Altean girl laughed "I suppose that's a compliment, thank you."

Lance smiled at the laugh he produced from the girl. Well, fuck it he may as well address the elephant in the room "you must want to see Blue?" Lance asked and the girls face lit up. That had been exactly what she thought but... she was trying very carefully to already not over step her bounds.

"I would like that." she grinned 

"I'll come with you." Lance smiled a little. Kai turned to Allura for some sort of approval and the Princess nodded.

"Hunk's gonna have dinner ready in a vagra so don't be too long." she smiled and the girl grinned.

"Oh, you're just like your father." she chuckled, following Lance from the room and towards the hanger. It felt odd for her to be on the ship again. The last time she was here... well her fellow Paladins were alive.. she sighed, looking at her feet. Trying to smile for Allura, it must of been hard to her to break the news about Altea to her, she wanted to hold it together. It's not like she really had all that much family there... but her fellow Paladins. King Alfor. They really were her family.

"So, it's kinda cool to meet another Altean." Lance broke the silence and she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled "so are you like, royalty like Allura and Coran?"

"No, not at all." she shook her head "Allura and I were friends growing up but I was just a regular person. Um, no offence but what species are you?"

Lance laughed "I'm human."

Kai hummed in response "why are your ears that shape?"

"What is it with pretty Alteans and making fun of my ears?" he chuckled "why are yours shaped like that? You all look like elves."

"What's an elves?" she frowned in confusion

"Never mind." Lance smiled in a fond manner as they walked into the landing bay. Which was set out with five doors along the walls, each a different colour and leading to their own Lions. The girl let Lance walk in front of her, really trying to not overstep her luck. Though she was very excited to see Blue again and was grinning by the time the doors opened. The huge Lion sat dormant. Lance stood in the doorway and motioned her to go in with a smile. She took a few steps into the room and as if sensing her presence, the Lion hummed to life, the eyes lighting up and she grinned as Blue leaned her head down.

"Hey girl." Kai smiled, reaching out and touching a hand on the cool metal "it's been a while, huh?" There was the purr of metal and she chuckled "is this Lance guy treating you well? He seems like a good guy, kinda cocky."

"Hey!" Lance called from the door and she giggled

"He'd have to be good for you to pick 'em." she smiled sadly "I'm glad you're getting to see the stars again, Blue." she turned as she felt Lance's presence at her side, she smiled at him, taking her hand of Blue.

"You must miss it?" he asked gently 

She hummed, looking back at blue "It's weird. It feels like I just slept the night but also I feel like I remember every second of the 10 thousand years." She turned to look at

Lance "my real question is how do you fit in the same battle suit I did?"

He let out a laugh "beats me." 

She laughed too before looking sadly at Blue and turning to leave the room. He followed her, noting the sad look in her eyes after seeing the Lion again. HER Lion he thought bitterly.


End file.
